


Alistair's Naughty Warden

by Nerdy_Skirt, TurboNerd



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Darkspawn, F/M, Love, Nudity, Roleplay, Rough Sex, Sex in the woods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 02:04:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8126201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdy_Skirt/pseuds/Nerdy_Skirt, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurboNerd/pseuds/TurboNerd
Summary: How do you relax from a darkspawn fight? Liss and Alistair like to role play.





	

Being the Hero of Ferelden and Warden Commander, Elissa chose her own travelling companion and nobody could question her. Having traveled with Alistair during the blight, having saved both their lives by performing some dark ritual neither of them spoke of, having fallen deeply, madly in love with him... She often took him with her.

It was no secret that the Warden Commander and Senior Warden Alistair were together. They made no attempt to hide it, and going out into the field together was often looked upon as nothing more than the two of them wanting to be alone. Sometimes it was and they would fuck hard for hours.

On this particular night, it was Alistair's turn to set up camp. Tent erected, cookware unpacked. It was Elissa's night to get firewood, he hoped she wouldn't go too far as she was occasionally wont to do.

Maker's breath, his Warden stamina was pressing. It made his eyes linger on her curves as she spoke, making him forget to listen to her. He couldn't wait to bend her over, smack her bottom and grab a nice fistful of those copper curls... he cleared his throat, looked around and adjusted his erection. Camp was ready for the lady, but where exactly was the lady?

"Liss?" he spoke playfully. "Beautiful, it's getting chilly, come back and help me warm up this campsite."

With no reply, not even a distant giggle, he called for her again. "Elissa?" he spoke a little louder, and with no reply his heart dropped and shouted as loud as he could, "ELISSA COUSLAND!"

She knew better than to ignore him! She knew how afraid he became when she walked off like that and left him with his thoughts. He felt afraid, but more frustrated, imagining she had wandered off, perhaps seeing a plump rabbit for dinner, or stumbling upon some other woodsy wonder.

She'd left their campsite to gather firewood and come across a fat quail, big enough that they could both have their fill. She stalked it into the woods and quickly realized she wasn't alone.

Elissa's skin raised and she began to tingle all over. Darkspawn. She should have retreated but she was known for her blood lust. She put her bow away and drew her ornate daggers, gifts from her love, and dropped into a low battle stance. 

They swarmed her, and she took them down at an incredible speed, but she was soon overwhelmed and needed to move. She lured them closer to her own campsite, knowing Alistair was likely already looking for her, weaving through the trees. The sounds of battle would draw him in.

"Liss!" his heart began to beat harder in his chest. He wanted desperately for her to run out of the woods and tease him for panicking... He stilled very suddenly, holding his breath. 

"Darkspawn." he whispered darkly as he tore into a sprint in the general direction of his inkling, nagging feeling, listening intently for signs of fighting. He made noise as he ran, shouting her name, trying to attract her, make her hear where he was so they could regroup... 'She's alright, Alistair. She's tough. She promised she would always come back.'... He comforted himself with those words, needing them to push the fear away.

Elissa's heart pounded as she ran, her skin heated up from her exertion, daggers dripping black, corrupted blood as she flew through the trees, ducking low hanging branches. The tainted creatures chased after her, but she wasn't afraid because she knew Alistair was out there, waiting to rescue her. And, oh, how he would let her hear it when the beasts all laid dead at their feet. 

Her ears perked up as she heard his voice ringing out in the forest. "Alistair!" She called out to him, pinpointing her location for him. She could hear the noise of his armor and his big body crashing through the woods, rushing toward her. "C'mon you filthy fuckers. Time to die!" She taunted them, allowing them to surround her once more, her blades a blur as she spun in a wild loop, catching four in a circle and slicing deep.

He heard her voice carry to him right before he heard the sound of growling darkspawn and clashing, slicing blades. As he approached, seeing her surrounded, he couldn't tell if his heart wanted to stop or explode and he gasped in horror.

Alistair shouted and roared as he leaped into the fray, goading the creatures, drawing the focus from her so she could stab them in the back. He was such a force to be reckoned with, absolutely feral, ready to cut every one of them down. Bowling over at least three of them, making himself look big and imposing, several darkspawn bodies turned toward him. "Liss are you injured?" he shouted over the din of their fighting, as he guided them into position.

Elissa laughed heartily as Alistair leapt into the fray. He was all seriousness and aggression. She could practically see his hard muscles rippling beneath his armor, a true powerhouse. "When have you ever known me to be injured, Alistair?" She danced through the gaggle of darkspawn, blades spinning and slinging blood as she cut through them and moved closer to her lover. Every slice of his sword and bash of his shield was raw, unadulterated power and there was nothing sexier.

Soon, quicker than it felt, the darkspawn lay dead at their feet and Elissa stood before Alistair with a triumphant grin on her face. She was covered in sticky, black viscera, her daggers were caked in vile blood and she was breathing hard. "Well. That was rousing, eh?"

"Rousing?!" he spoke breathlessly, incredulously, dropping his weapons and pulling her to him. "You're not hurt?" he began running hands along the gore stuck to her, frantically examining every inch of exposed skin. He needed to know she was there, really there, her bloodied body under his hands, he couldn't stop the subtle sense of underlying panic that washed over him... if she didn't come back... if he hadn't panicked in the first place and hadn't come running... So much blood. Was it hers? His heart quivered within his chest... "From now on we look for wood together." he shuddered, picking a bloody chunk of whatever from her golden curls, smearing more blood and realizing the futility of it. "Not hurt at all?" he looked at her with loving, puppy eyes.

She stood there, managing to make simply standing condescending. "I promise you, I'm not hurt." She told him, unable to keep the little lilt of laughter from her voice. "Except for this one spot here." She said, pointing to her lips. "I think a kiss would make it better." Her eyes danced with mischief and teasing. Maker, she loved him. Overprotective nature and all.

"Honestly, Alistair. I don't know why you're so worked up. It was just a couple dozen darkspawn. Hardly worth getting upset about." She wiped her face with the back of her hand, smearing blood across her face. "I could probably use a bath..."

He couldn't deny she was the most adorable creature in all of Ferelden, but her attitude, while playful and light, just... it scared him half to death.

"Liss... I'm worked up because it was a couple dozen darkspawn. What if... I mean... you could have..." he ran a bloodied hand nervously through his hair and immediately was hit with a wave of disgust. "I know you're an amazing fighter, don't get me wrong but... this never-ending war, it's real. This isn't 'oh just another fight against a couple dozen darkspawn.' You could really get hurt. Killed, even."

"So... you're not going to kiss me, then?" Elissa teased him, pressing herself into him. He often remarked that she never took anything seriously and she could tell by the look on his face that he was about to say it. She sighed heavily and touched his cheek with her sticky fingers. "I'm sorry, love. If you'd like, we'll gather wood together. And I'll try harder to get into less trouble." She stood on her toes and dropped a tentative kiss on his lips.

She loved Alistair, more than anything, he was her everything. She even loved that he worried, though occasionally she was frustrated with it. "You know I love you, Alistair. You know I always come back to you. We're in this until the end." She bit his lip playfully, feeling badly that she had worried him so. "There's a good sized pond nearby. Let's get cleaned up and then I'll spend the whole night giving you whatever you want, hm?"

He let a shock of desire out with a puff of air; that flirting and teasing never got old, never failed to turn him on. Despite his wanting to sulk and be angry with her, he cracked a small bashful smile, suppressing it by biting his lip. 

"Anything?" he pulled her body against his roughly, close enough for her thigh to rest between his legs, to feel the rapidly building desire there. "I like the sound of that."

His arousal pressed into her and she knew she had won that battle. Alistair wasn't nearly as simple as people thought he was, his range and depth of emotion far beyond what was obvious unless one knew him very well. The blight had given Elissa that opportunity so she knew when she needed to stand her ground and when she needed to let him win.

He leaned in for a kiss, abruptly picked her up and tossed her gently over one shoulder. With a firm smack on her bottom he spoke playfully, "Alright, where's this pond? We must get you out of those filthy clothes."

She let out a giggle that trailed off into a moan when his big hand landed on her ass, echoing into the foliage and the dark. His strength was always something that awed her. Slung over his shoulder, like a sack of wheat, she felt like a woman conquered. And that was entirely acceptable to her. The mischievous glint in his eyes right before he'd grabbed her told her she was in for a night of fun.

"It's about one hundred feet to your left. No! Your right." She giggled again, her hair bouncing in soft curls with every step he took. "What are you planning, Alistair? Should the little skip in your step have me worried?"

Her delight made his skin feel hot beneath his armor and it took all of his effort not to throw her into the pond the moment they arrived there, strip her down and fuck her senseless. "Maybe." he replied teasingly as he set her on her feet and held onto her, speaking in a frolicsome, sultry tone, he began to help her out of her armor. "You scared me, Liss. You have been a very naughty girl."

His voice dipped into that low, teasing pitch. The one that sent great jolts of hot desire straight to her core. She could already feel her skin raising to meet his touch while he helped her with her armor, her nipples already tight and begging for his hands and lips. Fuck, he was good. He knew exactly what he was doing to her. Making her want and need. Making her skin hot and her center ache.

Elissa bit her lip and looked up at him with bedroom eyes. "So naughty..." She purred out. "Whatever will you do with me, Alistair?" She pulled the last latch on her light armor and let it fall to the ground. She stood before him in just her linen under armour, no smalls... he liked it better that way.

Piece by piece she peeled herself out of her remaining clothes, moving in the most sensual way she could. "I think, perhaps, you should punish me."

"You're right." he approached her but thought better of it, blood all over his armor. He looked into her eyes, expertly undressing down to his under armor in less than a minute. 

He pressed her body against his again, grabbing her breast and snaking a thumb over her taut nipple; he groaned when he noticed her complete lack of smalls. Kissing her until he was breathless he spoke at barely over a whisper, "Naughty girls need punished."

In one swift movement he grabbed her up again and tossed her into the glistening pool of water, laughing wholeheartedly as she squealed. He pulled off his own under armour and plunged in with her. She surfaced, sputtering and laughing, brushing her soaked curls from her face. “I suppose I had that coming.” She laughed.

Alistair pulled her into his chest and kissed her passionately. “Let’s get you clean.” He said with a soft smile. They washed the gore from their bodies, kissing and taunting one another’s arousal the whole while before exiting the cool water.

They stood together on the wooded bank of the moonlit pond and Alistair turned her around so that she was spooned up against him, his erection pressed firm against her lower back. He felt ready to blow, wanting so badly to pound into her, he groaned as he cupped her breasts, the friction on his cock not nearly enough.

"Get on your knees, bad girl." he spoke in playful harshness as he gently ran a hand down her stomach to softly graze her sex. She moaned, liquid desire pooled between her legs as deft fingers teased and tantalized.

Elissa dropped to her knees, fighting the urge to defy and disobey. She had caused him enough grief for one night, so she complied, the soft crunch of fallen leaves over moss and vegetation beneath her. "Of course, Alistair." Her voice also light and easy.

The only light was what shone down from the sky, the moon and the stars working together to create shadows that hugged Alistair's toned and hard body. "I wish you could see how sexy you are right now..."

"Likewise." he spoke breathlessly, loving the way the moonlight played on her curves, making her hair shine and her eyes glisten, "I mean... punishment." he hummed his appreciation as he settled behind her. He felt out of control, his desire so strong he almost mindlessly rested the tip of his cock at her entrance. She was so wet for him. He clenched his jaw with the effort of not slamming into her; that was not how he intended for it to go.

Instead of not fucking her senseless... and Maker, he tried so hard not to... he did the opposite, groaning loudly as he pressed into her and began working himself in and out of her, sounds of their flesh meeting echoing subtly around them. "Oh... Liss." he moaned, holding onto her hips and pounding into her so hard she was no longer holding herself up by her hands; she was on her elbows, long hair splayed on the ground in front of her. He needed it so badly... needed her... to be inside of her, to work off so much pent up anxiety. He let any sound that wanted to come escape freely, moaning loudly, growling, saying her name, "I love you, Elissa. You feel so good... so beautiful…”

He was loud. So loud and she loved to hear his deep and needy voice call out to her in the night. "I love you so much, Alistair." Her voice was ragged and stilted from his intense attention. Elissa reached a hand to where their bodies met and her fingers found her aching pearl. She rolled her fingers over it, her primal noises getting even louder. "Fuck, Alistair!" She said, her voice echoing off into the forest. "Own me. Fuck me harder." Elissa tended to have a dirty mouth, but when Alistair was naked and in her space, she was filthy.

Hearing her voice ring out, talking so dirty to him set him off completely. "Fuck... Liss!" he shouted, spilling into her with so much force his body stiffened, his strong arms working her hips, bouncing her roughly on his cock, carrying him through his orgasm as he roared and moaned into the night air. 

His roar echoed through the forest, sending frightened and sleeping birds into flight from the overhead trees. His fingers dug into the flesh at her hips, leaving marks, little finger shaped bruises that she would admire for days. Wild. Feral. Powerful. All words to describe him... Hers. The only word needed to describe him.

As his peak waned, he rested his forehead on her back, panting and moaning until his vision cleared and his ears stopped ringing, he needed that so badly... and now that he got to let it out he was ready to keep playing their game... his favorite game.

"Oh I'm not done with you, Liss." he spoke playfully, seriously, still hilt deep inside of her and rapidly growing hard again, he held her hips against him. Warden stamina. Elissa never worried about being left unsatisfied. He would give her orgasm after orgasm, make her scream into the night, so loud they would hear her back at Vigil's Keep. "You still need to come for me." His palm hit her ass with the perfect amount of force, echoing around them. 

"You want to come for me, don't you, Liss?" his hand came down again a little harder. He grabbed her hair in his fist and tugged a little bit. "Answer me, naughty girl." he spoke as his hand met her other cheek for another satisfying smack.

Her moan was shaky and needy, loud and wanton, when his hand landed a sharp and satisfying smack on her round, bouncy flesh. His voice sent heat through her and her cunt clenched around his fat cock. She closed her eyes and felt his fingers in her hair, excitement flooding her whole being. She loved their game.

Another slap and another moan and she was so needy she would beg if he asked her. "Fuck yes!" She answered, her voice laced, no... dripping with need. "Please."

Her voice sounded pleading, that sweet feminine voice begging him to please her, her vulgar words exciting him. He slapped her again, harder, followed by a soothing stroke.

Pulling her hair just a little more he began to stroke in and out of her slowly, bending down to turn her face and meet her lips.There was always an underlying tenderness to Alistair, regardless of how hard he was being, how rough and raw. A gentle kiss, laden with their emotions, passed between them, soft and caring. All of their love for one another given over by such a simple act. It was perfect. It was the reassurance he needed to continue comfortably. After a deep and loving kiss, rife with passion, he smacked her soft flesh again. 

"Do you want me to fuck you harder, darling?" he spoke sweetly, gently, fucking her tantalizingly slow, reaching around her to squeeze her breasts and gently pinch her sensitive nipples.

It had taken Elissa years to get Alistair comfortable with role play. Months of apologizing for fear he'd hurt her or said something that was too much in the heat of the moment. Always she was soft with him when he needed, kisses and whispers and holding him close. And when he finally let go and embraced his desires, trusted that she wouldn't let him hurt her, he excelled. She had never been so thoroughly fucked in all her life.

Elissa's ass prickled, hot from the fall of his hand and she loved it. She wanted more. Nipples craved his calloused fingers... "Yes! Please, Alistair." Throaty and shaking, desperate, her voice rang out. She was begging, the only thing she would ever beg for. Him. "Fuck me harder." She was already so close.

Alistair complied immediately to her pleas, fucking her hard and occasionally slowing down to make her squirm and moan and beg a little. He reached down and squeezed her breasts, pulled on them, tugged on her nipples. "I want to feel your tight little pussy squeezing my cock, Elissa." he crooned in her ear.

His voice was made for tawdry and obscene words. They rolled off his tongue like water down a stream. It was a purr, almost petting her with his voice, his breath hot on her ear and she let out a wavery, needy moan.

His thick fingers, made for wielding a sword and hacking down their foes, pulled and tugged. It almost hurt, almost. That pinch that made her groan and her eyes rolled back in her head. Sometimes he pinched so hard he would leave little broken blood vessels and it would feel so good, leave her sensitive for days. He'd apologize, then, and she'd kiss him and thank him and beg him to do it again.

"Come for me, then." Oh, it sent shivers of pure bliss down her spine and she pushed back into his thrusts, needing him as deep as he could get. Those words... they sparked something inside her, that deep, sweet ache that only meant one thing. She opened her mouth and called out his name, just as primal, just as animalistic as he'd cried out for her. They were a match, equally voracious, equally insatiable. Her cunt clamped down on his cock, hugging it, milking it... "Alistair!! Fuck!"

Hearing her scream his name almost wanting to spill inside her again, but by the tenderness in his heart he was distracted. Oh, how he loved her. How he loved to make her come. "There's my good girl." he whispered gently and held her hips as she shook through her orgasm. 

When she stilled, he lifted her, enjoyed the warm, smooth skin of her back against his chest, how very tight she felt around him from the new angle. He kissed her neck tenderly. "Are you alright, love?" he breathed in her ear, gently nibbling. "I didn't hurt you?" He let his hands wander her body reverently as he held her against him, his thick length gliding in and out of her slowly; his eyes closed and he withheld a groan.

Alistair's quiet praise made Elissa's skin tingle. The words she longed for, ached for, lived for... "My good girl." His. She belonged to him and he to her.

Elissa was glad she was looking away from him so she could roll her eyes at him and his concern. His lips planted soft and loving kisses at her neck and his warm breath feathered over her skin when he spoke. "Next time you could be a little harder..." She teased him quietly but her tone was reassuring, letting him know she was fine and could continue.

"I want this all night, Alistair..." Her voice was half groan and half moan and all want. She put her hands over his on her body, lacing her fingers with his, a closeness, an intimacy in gesture. "And I want you forever..."

"I'm yours forever." he whispered into her ear, feeling her words go straight to his heart. He never could get enough of hearing that she wanted him as badly as he wanted her. “Come on. It’ll be more comfortable back at camp.”

Elissa chuckled and sighed, turned in his grasp to face him. “I’m comfortable wherever you are, but I am feeling a little hungry.”

“You’re always hungry.” Alistair teased her, standing up and taking her with him, his arms still around her waist. “By the way, Warden Commander, it’s your turn to polish the armour.”


End file.
